one_direction_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Misunderstandings
Uh! I'm so excited as I've never known that I will be singing here infront of all at this moment ....for a special one. And today I might be looking little.....Funny? No well you can't say that its funny..but I am wearing it because I'm going to make everything back on its place everything that became a disaster, turn things from right to wrong .Today I'm going to get my love back ....And I had to look perfect for that.Its hard I've no idea how I'm gonna do it .I've practiced a lot for this moment and I hope things will be fine between us. I've always wanted to be like Avril ...I love her style, I apparently look like her I won't say that :P, and she is my idol<3 i love Avril ^_^ I always have done since she first appeared as a rock star! Now, getting this kind of her hair is going to be hard, considering all I can find is her modern day hairstyle.This day is almost same to the dress she wore in the music Video of Alice. "Rachel you're next Get Ready!" one of the crew member yelled in hurry and before I turned to see him he moved away. Anyways I was on backstage and now I'm behind the curtains at the place everyone wishes to be. I am so lucky that I can dedicate a song to someone special on this special night .... and I hope he will like it. God I was sweating on stage for the first time because I've been performing since I was eight but this time...it was different. On one hand I was so nervous as well on other side excited.. trembling lips and hands..before I heard the voice. "Please welcome Rachel Harrison" And before I got blanked the curtain arises ...I could only see people clapping as the spotlight light was on me and everything was dark...as the instruments started I took a deep breathe a sudden silence and I started...Avril Lavigne's I am with you. I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound (I said these lines with my eyes closed n cold) Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? (I opened my eyes as my eyes started to find that special one I am singing for...) '' It's a damn cold night'' Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you (In the beginning I was just forcing my eyes to be closed and I smiled and I still couldn't find him maybe he saw me smiling and being happy when I said that unfortunately ) I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know 'Cause nothing's going right And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you Oh why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah! ( I gasped ) It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you (please come back .... A tear fell and took away all the hopes....he wasn't there) Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you (I put my heart in saying this lines) Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you I'm with you I'm with you... Harry (I fell on my knees with my eyes full of tears without any means because I knew the fault was of me..) Everybody stood up clapping ... I don't know what do now so I stood up and started leaving. "Now please..welcome.." "Hey Rachel!" Somebody yelled I turned to see if its him but it was my friend who was standing at the exit. "Jess....Harry is Leaving..." I ran from stage to the exit and when I reached next to him he said "Harry is at the airport and you have only hour ...the flight got delayed because of the climate. Its your last chance you can't miss this Jasmin" "I won't" I hold his hand promised him. Category:Fanfiction Category:Harry Styles